


It's Boring Waiting For Bread To Rise

by grotkingji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bang Chan, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Literally just baking and sex thats it, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), and like some fluffy feels i guess, rip bread tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: Felix has been on some kind of baking frenzy and he's spontaneously decided he wants to try his hand at baking bread. Chan loves to watch him bake and this time is no different.But there's something so boring about waiting for bread to rise.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 20
Kudos: 238





	It's Boring Waiting For Bread To Rise

**Author's Note:**

> ty so so so much to my lovely best friend who gave me this idea when i mentioned i was having Major Writers Bad Time. i didn't really intend for this to coincide at the same time as lix actually being on his cooking spree but it is what it is 
> 
> this was meant to be a pwp but i kinda got lost in the groove during the beginning oops,, but either way i still think that plain smut has been forgotten about lately and i honestly kind of needed to go back to basics for a bit
> 
> I ALSO DON'T KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT BAKING,, I SKIMMED OVER A BREAD RECIPE AND IDK HOW SWEET PIES WORK PLS TAKE MY BAKING KNOWLEDGE WITH A GRAIN OF SALT AND ALSO LETS IGNORE THE FACT THAT THIS IS VERY UNREALISTICALLY PACED IT'S MAGIC FAST RISING BREAD IGNORE ALL TECHNICALITIES AND ENJOY TOP LIX

Their small apartment had turned into some sort of mini sweets cafe. Brownies upon brownies, various kinds of cakes half eaten adorned the shelves in their tiny fridge. There were already two sweet pies wrapped up safely, a third still being wrapped and kept in the freezer under Chan’s advice. 

“Lix, maybe we should just freeze them,” Chan pulled the last pie across the counter top and proceeded to cover it in cling wrap, making sure everything was secure. 

Felix pouted and reached out to grab the pie back but Chan had already tucked it neatly in next to the others. 

The cooking obsession had been sprung on Chan out of nowhere. One day Felix decided he wanted to bake a batch of raspberry white choc cookies and the next second he was baking as if his life depended on it. Of course, watching Felix finally make use of their kitchen space was nice to see and it made a warmth stir in Chan’s chest so he really wasn’t complaining. But then it got too much. Felix was over baking and it wasn’t enough for just the two of them to eat on their own. Chan had started palming off different treats to their friends, all of which were very delighted to be tasting the creations Felix raved about. 

“I just wanna put one in the oven. Just to try it.” He tried his best to convince Chan but his boyfriend wasn’t budging. 

“If you put one in the oven, all the others are going to mysteriously disappear from the freezer.” 

Felix couldn’t argue with him on that one. 

“I’m making something else though!” Before Chan could say no or stop Felix from moving, he’d already gathered all his ingredients. 

He’d never made bread, and he’d never made fruit pies either, but something about the day when he woke up told him he should try something new. Making the pies was meant to be the only out-of-his-comfort-zone activity of the day, but he was on some sort of experimental trip and suddenly he decided he wanted to try bread. It wasn’t particularly a spontaneous thought, baking bread was something that he had wanted to try for a while now, and if he could somewhat successfully make pastry, he could ace bread. Probably. 

Chan would be lying if he said watching Felix cook wasn’t one of his newly found favourite pastimes. His boyfriend just fit the hobby so well and nothing was better than seeing the look of accomplishment when he had finished. Nothing beat the happy gleam in Felix’s eyes when he offered Chan the first bite and the expectant gaze that followed afterwards while he waited for Chan’s reaction. 

Reading the instructions, baking bread seemed easier than Felix thought. It didn’t involve much actual cooking but rather long waiting periods and he really could’ve planned for this better, but he lived away from home now and he’s sure Chan wouldn’t mind a late-night slice of bread. 

He began measuring out the first few ingredients, some dry and some wet, before mixing them all together and waiting for the yeast to dissolve. 

“Something about this seems way too easy,” Felix added his first cup of flour when the liquid was ready and slowly mixed it through before adding another cup. 

“What do you mean?” Chan moved closer to Felix and offered his hand out to take the measuring cup and fill it with more flour. 

“I don’t know, isn’t bread meant to be difficult or something?” Felix nodded towards the bowl, indicating for Chan to pour the flour in. 

He shrugged. 

“You’re the master baker here.” 

Chan somehow avoided having half mixed dough thrown at him. 

They continued to work together in silence, with the occasional soft humming coming from Felix. That was another thing Chan loved about Felix. He’d get so happy when he’d hear the younger walk around the apartment cleaning, humming away to whatever he was listening to that week. Or when he’d pass by their bathroom while Felix was taking a shower and he’d hear the low humming echoing off the walls. Suddenly overcome with an enormous amount of love, Chan embraces Felix in a slightly floury hug. This takes the other by surprise because he jumps in his place before quickly dissolving into laughter. Chan can’t help but laugh along, squeezing tighter when Felix leans into him, planting a quick peck on his cheek as he mixes the last of the flour in. 

“Babe, let up for a second please.” Felix softly nudges his shoulder into Chan’s chest, urging the strong arms around him to let go. 

This only makes his boyfriend hold on stronger. Chan starts swaying them away from the counter, beginning his own mismatched dance and Felix throws his head back in faux exasperation. He’s smiling the whole time, but that doesn’t change the fact that there’s dough just sitting in a bowl instead of being kneaded right away. 

“I’m serious! I have to knead the dough before it goes to shit.” He’s desperately trying to push the other away with the bottom of his palms, careful to not mess up Chan’s shirt. 

“Okay, okay!” 

Not letting go immediately, Chan tries his best to tower over Felix before pressing his lips firmly against the other’s. He smiles into the kiss, rising on his tippy toes to gain some extra height and the momentum of his actions makes Felix stumble back in the slightest. In an attempt to get back at him, Felix pushes up on his toes as well, forcing them to return to similar heights. He runs his tongue along the seam of Chan’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Chan parts his lips and Felix runs his tongue along the roof of his mouth before swiftly sliding out of Chan’s arms with a triumphant yell. 

“You cheated!” Chan stood in the middle of their kitchen dumbly. 

“It wasn’t a competition,” Felix checked the recipe once more and sprinkled a good layer of flour on the bench before pausing, “Fuck, I don’t know how to knead dough.” 

Neither did Chan really but he had more of an idea than Felix he was guessing, so he offered to do a tiny demonstration. He moved back to Felix’s side and pulled the dough out of the bowl before plopping it on top of the flour. Softly asking for a little more flour to be added, Chan began what he believed was kneading. It wasn’t exactly perfect, but the fold push motion was there. He explained the general idea to Felix who was watching intently. 

“When you said demonstration, I thought you were gonna do some Ghost type shit on me.” Felix took the dough into his own hands. 

“I mean, I can if that's what you’d like,” That’s not what he’d like and he was definitely taking the piss out of Felix when he slid up behind him and covered his small hands with his doughy ones. 

“Fuck off!” Laughed out Felix as he pushed Chan away, not mindful of his shirt anymore, “That’s so gross.” 

“Can I at least hug you while you do this?” 

“Of course.” 

Out of consideration for Felix, and mostly because no one enjoys dried dough on their hands, Chan washes them and quickly dries them, instantly snuggling up against Felix’s back. His arms loop around his boyfriend’s waist and he hooks his chin over Felix’s shoulder to watch him work the dough. 

“You’re actually kinda good at this.” He doesn’t know why but his voice comes out in a low whisper, perhaps not to disturb Felix too much. 

“Only kinda?” Felix responds in an exaggerated whisper, obviously making fun of his lover, “How long do I do this for?” 

Chan moves his head to Felix’s other side and cranes his neck to read the recipe off Felix’s phone. The screen has turned black though, so he reaches over to punch in the passcode and read. His left hand never leaves Felix’s waist. 

“I think you’re good.” 

They move in tandem. Chan never leaves Felix’s back while he oils the bowl to place the kneaded dough in gently to rise. His hands stay glued to his boyfriend’s body, moving from his small waist to his stomach and back again. He can feel the warmth of Felix’s skin through his shirt and it makes him bury his face deeper into the other’s neck. Felix shuffles them over to the sink, arms full with as much as he can carry because he knows that making a second trip back with Chan attached would be too much of an effort. The sink fills with soapy water and Felix begins washing up all the utensils he’s used. 

It’s Chan’s turn to start humming. It’s a slow song, something Felix has heard before but he can’t exactly place the title. It’s some sort of love song for sure, and it’s not long before Chan’s swaying them slowly. Chan’s lips brush the skin of Felix’s neck, each time he can feel the other shiver in his arms. Felix’s reactions cause him to break out in a smile and interrupt the song to connect his lips to Felix’s jaw before trailing tiny pecks down his neck to his collarbone. He gets a full-bodied shudder in return and he hums in question. 

“Tickles.” 

Felix turns around in Chan’s hold to loop his arms around his neck. 

“So, what do we do now?” They’re like magnets, their faces are already so close. 

“I don’t know,” There's a teasing tone to Felix’s voice, “We could make out?” 

“For what,” Chan looks behind him as if he could read the tiny font of the recipe, “Thirty minutes?” 

“I mean, if you want to-” 

“No yeah, we can make out.” 

Felix has his lips on Chan’s in less than a second. He’s a little over eager sometimes and really, who can blame him. His boyfriend lets him kiss him and most of all, wants to be kissed by him. Having Chan so close makes Felix want him closer, so he pulls Chan forward until he can feel the edge of the bench press into his back. Felix moves quickly, impatience beginning to bubble for reasons unknown and his tongue is flicking inside Chan’s mouth with no hesitation. Their tongues slide together, bringing out the smallest groan from Chan and it spurs Felix on. 

Their breaths are hot and heavy between them when Chan pulls away to breathe. Not wanting to miss a second of having his lips on Chan, Felix wastes no time in leaving open mouth kisses along the expanse of his boyfriend’s neck. Chan’s very breathy. Tiny gasps and groans fill the air when Felix slightly sucks on the skin below his ear and it leaves Chan with a warmth settling deep in his stomach and an ache for Felix’s mouth back on his. Hands find their way to cradle Felix’s face between them and Chan licks slowly into his mouth, pulling a strangled noise from the back of his boyfriend's throat. 

“Crazy idea,” It takes everything in Chan to pull away to ask the question, “Do you think we have time to fuck?” 

“Yeah. Definitely.” 

“Do you want to fuck?” 

Felix says yes before Chan even finishes his question. 

He’s not really that hard in his sweats yet, but that doesn’t deter Chan from sliding down to his knees and palming him through the material. Leaning back against the counter, Felix watches with blown pupils as Chan slides his pants down and raises his eyebrow at the lack of underwear. He decides that Chan looks good like this, on his knees with Felix’s dick in his hand, stroking it into hardness. Without warning, Chan leans in and licks a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking the tip into his mouth. His tongue swirls around the head and he pulls off with a soft pop and the sound alone is enough to send a wave of heat throughout Felix’s body. 

Chan licks up and down the length, making sure that Felix is wet enough before he slowly works the rest of it inside his mouth. He really doesn't need to go as slow as he is, Felix is not that big but Chan enjoys taking his time. He loves giving head after all. He hollows his cheeks when he pulls back and he can feel Felix grow in his mouth. It’s an exhilarating feeling, getting his boyfriend hard with his mouth only. Picking up the pace, Chan bobs his head and takes in the entirety of Felix’s dick without gagging too much. He thinks it fits his mouth perfectly. 

Felix is fully hard now and waves of pleasure keep washing over him as Chan diligently works his cock. He wonders briefly what he did to end up with a guy like Chan. It must’ve been something really great because no one else ever made him feel the way Chan does just from a blowjob. He reaches out and threads his fingers through the hair on the back of Chan’s head. All movements on Chan’s end stop once he feels Felix’s hand on his head. He looks up at Felix and then places a hand over the one in his hair and pushes forward, hoping his boyfriend takes the hint. 

“Are you sure?” 

Chan pulls off and strokes Felix twice, three times. 

“Positive. Go for it.” 

His jaw slackens and he waits. Felix has a passing thought about just how long Chan would sit there waiting. Not long apparently, because Chan’s fingertips squeeze the flesh of his thighs when he doesn’t immediately re-enter. After a moment, he lines himself up with Chan’s mouth. Slowly, but firmly, he begins to push Chan’s head towards his abdomen. He can feel his dick slide along Chan’s tongue and suddenly there’s a nose in his pubic hairs. He can feel Chan’s throat swallowing around him as he keeps him there for a few seconds before pulling him off completely. 

“That okay?” His fingers were still threaded tightly in Chan’s hair. 

Chan swallowed thickly, taking a few breaths before giving his confirmation once more. 

Before he has the chance to properly fuck Chan’s mouth, a loud ringing startles the both of them and Felix suddenly remembers where they are. He scrambles around Chan who is still on the floor and unwraps the bowl. The dough has risen perfectly, all he has to do now is punch out a few air bubbles and shape them before putting them in the oven to bake. 

“Uh, I’ll meet you in the bedroom? Just give me a second!” 

He throws a somewhat apologetic look to Chan who shakes his head fondly and is halfway down the hallway. Felix calls out to him. 

“I’d also really appreciate it if you’d maybe start prepping as well!” 

He hears some sort of acknowledgement come from Chan and he really tries his hardest not to rush the rest of the bread steps. He wants this to be a successful first time. A few minutes later, the loaves are in the oven in no time and Felix is out of the kitchen in a flash. 

Once he makes it to their room, he finds Chan splayed out on his back with two fingers circling his rim. They’re coated in lube and Felix watches as one easily slides inside. He’s itching to get his hands on his boyfriend, but the way Chan’s staring at him makes him think he shouldn't. Not yet. He should just sit back and watch the show. 

For someone who likes to get things done in no time, Chan takes forever when it comes to sex. He always tries to stretch things out for as long as possible and looking back, Felix loves him for it, but in the moment it's torturous. He plays with himself, massaging the ring of muscles and slipping only his fingertips in. There are soft wet noises coming from Chan and Felix can hear them clearer when he settles down on the edge of the bed. He reaches out and brushes his palm against Chan’s thigh, pressing his thumb into the muscle just as Chan properly presses his fingers inside. 

He adds more lube, maybe too much, but he enjoys it wet and it's better to be safe than sorry. His last knuckles reach his rim and he sighs at the feeling. He scissors his fingers, working himself open. The stretch aches a bit but he’s thankfully distracted from the feeling when he feels Felix wrap a hand around his neglected member. It twitches in his grasp and Chan moans lowly when Felix runs his thumb through the small bead of precum collecting at his tip. He rubs it around the head and starts stroking, fist tightening on the strokes up. He lets Felix jack him off for a little bit, just until he feels like he’s prepped enough. 

“I’m ready.” 

Felix kisses him quickly on the lips and slides off his place on the bed to kick off his sweats and roll on a condom. He climbs over to Chan, meeting him halfway for another kiss and being pulled back into a second just because. He can’t help the smile that breaks out across his face, and he leans in happy that Chan indulges him in a third lip lock. 

“I love you.” He gets comfortable between Chan’s legs and presses forward. 

“I love you too.” 

Chan groans when he feels the tip of Felix’s dick enter him and his eyebrows furrow as he looks at his boyfriend. Felix is always very serious when they get to this part, his face set in concentration and constantly checking in with Chan to make sure he’s okay. 

“You don’t have to go so slow,” He pushes his hips towards Felix, “I’m okay.” 

Felix pushes in more, until he’s completely sheathed inside Chan and they let out moans together at the feeling. Chan rocks against Felix, getting used to him being inside and then he’s asking for Felix to move. The first slide out is weird, all of a sudden, he’s empty. They build up a rhythm together, Felix thrusting in to meet Chan’s rocking and they just fall into each other. It happens so naturally, it always does. 

He starts moving faster, hips rolling in a way that makes it feel like he’s going deeper and it’s pulling out the most breathtaking sounds from Chan. Felix loves how vocal Chan gets in bed. He’s all loud moans and pretty whining. They all go straight to Felix’s cock. He could probably get off to Chan’s noises alone. Being the cause of those noises is a million times better though and Felix wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Chan has a bad case of wandering hands. They're all over Felix; on his chest, cupping his face, gripping his hips to drive him quicker inside. They’re everywhere because Felix is everywhere. He’s whining out for Felix to go faster and his boyfriend complies, hips starting to snap forward in quick succession. Chan moans out a chorus of curses and his hands leave Felix for the first time to wrap tightly in the sheets by his head. With a quick shift in positions, Felix pushing Chan’s legs closer to his chest, pleasure rips through him. 

“Holy shit,” Felix’s pace is brutal, “Right there!” 

The sound of their skin slapping together joined Chan’s cries as Felix brushed against his sweet spot. Their headboard crashed against the wall with each of Felix’s thrusts. The drag of his cock against Chan’s walls made him dizzy. Chan was so warm, all the time and it drove him closer and closer to the edge with every passing second. He could tell Chan was getting close too. He was leaking all over his stomach. In a second he had them rolled over, almost toppling Chan off his dick if he hadn’t of stabilised him. 

Chan caged him against the bed, even without trying. Just being under him was enough for Felix. Pulling apart his older boyfriend from under him. His older, super buff, much larger boyfriend coming undone on top of him. Everything was so hot. He fucked up into him, watching Chan bounce in his lap with his head rolled back. He looked so close to coming, already so fucked out and it was amazing. 

“I’m close-” Felix was about to burst any second. 

“Me too. So close!” 

All the sounds in the room seemed to amplify all at once. An explosion of heat and white burst within Felix. He could feel Chan bouncing lightly in his lap still, trying to milk his orgasm and when he opened his eyes, he was happy to see that they had finished together. He let his head fall back onto the bed again, elated with his arms shielding his eyes from the brightness of the light. Chan pulled off, tied the condom and threw it away before curling up against Felix’s side. Rolling over, Felix combed his fingers through Chan’s wild hair and wrapped his arms securely around Chan’s middle. 

Felix was woken up by a loud beeping and something smelt out of place. He sat up, not remembering falling asleep at all. He had to admit, the sex had worn him out. Smiling, he stood up and pulled his sweatpants back on. The movement caused Chan to stir. His boyfriend stretched, arms above his head and back arching before slumping back into the covers. He stopped to sniff the air. 

“Is something burning?” 

Turning around, Felix was prepared to make some dumb joke about being hot when realisation hit him. 

“Oh fuck.” 

The headache inducing beeping. The horrid smell. It all made sense now.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and comments are always very appreciated and u can find me here n here !!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/grotkingji)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/grotkingji)


End file.
